We're the same
by monsterface
Summary: The plot is the sequel to Ryuusei no Rockman Tribe, a prequel to whatever is next. There are some elements that are taken from the game, sorry to confuse. If you're not a fan of OC or the series, you might want to turn back now. Chapters are very short.
1. History

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ryuusei no Rockman, as much as I wish I do.

* * *

The Continent of Mu. The people who have given breath by the God of all EM Wave forms; enabling a mere human being to see, hear, and communicate with life forms far more absolute than his mortal life: the Electromagnetic Life Forms. To direct and manipulate these creatures granted their kind with an even immeasurable power. However, human nature was far more fearful than history has ever recorded. Envious, they attacked the superior continent. Not all Murians, however chose to fight them. Their path promoted that violence was the way of the weak and coward. They separated from those who embraced war.

"The ones who remained, used the EM life forms to drive out the invaders from their land." Then they raised their colony to the sky... the birth of a new world, the continent of Mu. Now lost.

Those who didn't, scattered around the world. The birth of the three tribes: Zerker, Ninja, and Saurian. What they are and their connection to the tribe king, the answers are lost. Along with my true purpose.

Everything about the Mu is lost. There is nothing to prove their wicked ways any more... only a few to show their past existence. There was even only one left that had the true blood of Mu in his veins.

Alone.

A heart beat, and the other. Another. It came from me. I can feel myself alive. Was I? Or was this all just an illusion. My eyes pry open. I was awake.


	2. Family Tree

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ryuusei no Rockman, as much as I wish I do.

* * *

The colony in the skies scanned and ruled anything below it. Life was prosperous: EM life forms and humans interact and live together. Technology itself surpassed its known limits. The light of content has blinded everyone from the impending danger.

Or perhaps, not every one. One of the King's daughter and her husband knew that all the riches cannot last. Even though the war was long done, an army of Murian EM soldiers were created. This was one too many for her, she saw what everyone else didn't... the very next day, she told her father--and the very next night, she and her husband, fled from the colony in the skies.

Despite the fact that their son had the abilities of all Murian, he lived a normal life. Time passed, he grew up and they have lost all connections to their homeland. Soon he was mature enough to get married, himself. An ordinary human girl. Their first daughter was more ordinary than that of the father. She wasn't able to see or hear EM beings or the other dimension itself. After her fifth birthday, she was given a sister. Her sister was different. She was a true descendant of Mu. Even if her blood wasn't pure, she was more of her father.

Their second daughter had lighter hair, and darker skin. Her eyes were red, but most importantly, she can see and hear EM waves. A descendant that somehow inherited everything about a Murian. Decided to make her normal, she was taught how to grow up 'normally'.

* * *

I find that all my chapters are mighty short. Hm.


	3. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Ryuusei no Rockman, as much as I wish I do.

* * *

Nothing about my body was right. None on my limbs were moving. The length of my sleep was still indefinite. A few hours? A few minutes? A few days? Years? Decades? My eyes wander around the foreign place. In deed, I was in the container I was left in to be _preserved_--like a mummy. However the jelly like substance that swathe my body made everything unclear, the things that are outside me wasn't visible.

I remained still, trying to make my motor skills function. By being able to wag my toe, I knew I was able to now move. Slowly, my foot took a step out the container, then the other. Successfully able to take my body out of that place, however, it was still weak. My legs wobbled and it collapsed the rest of my body to the cold hard ground.

Moments has passed, and my eyes finally responded. I used my arms to sit myself up, back against the container. Now I have gotten a good look of my surroundings. The room was replaced by a ruin, there was barely any roof, and the walls are weathered. The coldness bit every inch of my skin as if it was going to eat me alive, bitter but better that I can feel something--even if that something was pain. Not only physical pain, but everything about me was painful. Remembering that my own family would do this to me. To cage me in this container, just because I was not able to grow up normal. A monster is what they have seen me as.

After that out take, I figured I'm going to to have to forget about the past. For all I know, they'd all be dead by now, and it was my duty now to find out what time or year it was. I felt for my pocket and amazingly, the star carrier remained there with me, _preserved_.

I stood up, lifting the star carrier in front of myself.

"EM Wave Change, Fai. On Air."


End file.
